Results
by Jessy3
Summary: Kevin Nash has to deal with a terminal illness as he`s about to come back from his injury


( Results.)  
( It had been a few days since he had been told about the MRI.)  
( Hall and Nash were sitting outside the hospital.)  
Hall: I`m sure there`s nothing wrong.  
  
Nash: What if there is?  
  
Hall: Then we deal with it.  
  
( He didn`t like seeing his friend upset.)  
  
Hall: How is the rehab going?  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
Hall: They miss you.  
  
Nash: Who?  
  
Hall: The fans.  
  
Nash: They do?  
  
( Scott nodded.)  
  
Hall: You do have fans  
  
Nash: I do?  
  
Hall: Just because your injured doesn`t mean they stop caring.  
  
Nash: You still have fans.  
  
Hall: Damn right I do.  
  
Nash: Do you regret leaving the WWE?  
  
( Scott thought about it.)  
  
Hall: Yeah but I had to leave.  
  
Nash: Your children needed you.  
  
Hall: I missed them.  
  
Nash: Would you ever go back to the WWE?  
  
Hall: Right now I enjoy wrestling once a week.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: I get to do what I want when I want.  
  
( Kevin had to go.)  
  
Hall: Are you losing weight?  
  
Nash: I`ve only started trying a short time.  
  
Hall: I hope you lose the weight.  
  
( He watched him walk away.)  
  
Hall: I hope your okay.  
( Things in the WWE had gone a little crazy since Kevin had gone.)  
  
( Eric Bischoff had joined the WWE as the boss of Raw.)  
( Scott Hall spoke with some of the other friends.)  
Hall: He`s being weird.  
  
Sean: He can`t wrestle for 8 months, you`d be mad too.  
  
Hall: I`ve known him over 10 years and I`ve never seen him like this.  
  
Sean: There are 2 people here who want to speak to you.  
  
( Hall got confused.)  
  
Hall: Who?  
  
( The phone is snatched from him and he heard HBK`s voice.)  
  
HBK: How is the old guy?  
  
Hall: You know, your 37 he`s 44 and I wouldn`t call him old guy.  
  
HBK: He knows I could kick his butt if I wanted.  
  
( Hall is sceptical.)  
  
Hall: He`s 7 foot tall.  
  
HBK: So?  
  
( The phone is snatched back.)  
  
Sean: Hey! I`m talking here.  
  
Hall: Guys don`t fight over me, I`m not worth it.  
  
Sean: These 2 guys are grating my last nerve.  
  
( He glared at them.)  
  
Hall: Kevin is fine I guess.  
  
Sean: We hope so.  
  
( The phone is snatched away, he heard his other friend`s voice.)  
  
Hall: Your nickname might be the Cerebral Assassin but your still a pest.  
  
Triple H: Aw I like you too Hall.  
  
Hall: Are you 3 done fighting?  
  
( The 3 are then heard fighting over the phone.)  
  
Hall: ( Sighing.) Oh well.  
  
( He hung up.)  
( Kevin had finished his rehab and decided to call his friend known as Stone Cold Steve Austin.)  
  
Nash: How are ya?  
  
Steve: Feeling crap actually.  
  
Nash: You walked out Steve  
  
Steve: Yeah I know.  
  
Nash: Vince is real mad at you.  
  
Steve: You know why I walked out.  
  
Nash: Was it because of Scott Hall?  
  
( Steve sounded hurt.)  
  
Steve: I like Scott Hall, he`s a very funny guy.  
  
Nash: You know how the net is Steve.  
  
Steve: Damn right I do.  
  
Nash: Everyone on the net is saying you acted like a baby and took your ball and went home.  
  
( Steve laughed.)  
  
Steve: Total bullshit.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Steve: How is that leg of yours?  
  
Nash: Agony.  
  
Steve: I know how that feels.  
  
Nash: Are you coming back?  
  
Steve: Right now I`m happy sitting at home.  
  
Nash: You walked out on the fans that made you famous.  
  
Steve: I regret walking out the way I did but I`m standing by the reason.  
  
Nash: The WWE is not the same without you.  
  
Steve: It`ll do just fine without me.  
  
Nash: You`ll be back before me.  
  
Steve: Sure you will.  
  
Nash: I have to go.  
  
Steve: Look after yourself.  
( Scott Hall wondered why Kevin would need an MRI.)  
( That night.)  
( Kevin is asleep having nightmares about why he needed an MRI.)  
( The next day.)  
( Hall picked him up to take him to see the neurologist.)  
Nash: I`m not looking forward to this.  
  
Hall: Me neither.  
  
( They got on the elevator.)  
  
Nash: What is an MRI? I don`t want to seem stupid or anything.  
  
( Hall glanced at him.)  
  
Hall: A scan of your brain.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
( Neither spoke until they reached the floor.)  
  
Hall: We`re here  
  
( They got off the elevator.)  
  
Nash: You`ll be waiting outside right?  
  
( Hall nodded.)  
  
Hall: I`m here for you.  
(Nash had the MRI and they had to wait a while for the results.)  
( They stayed at a hotel.)  
Hall: Waiting is the worse part.  
  
Nash: I`m going to be okay.  
  
Hall: Sure.  
( The results were in and Kevin had to see the doctor.)  
Nash: I`ll be right back.  
  
Hall: I`ll be here when you get back.  
  
( Kevin just nodded and walked out.)  
  
Hall: Good luck.  
( Scott waited a while.)  
( They had found a strange abnormality on the left side of his brain.)  
( Scott was sitting on the bed when he came back, he didn`t look happy.)  
  
Hall: What is it?  
  
( Kevin didn`t look at him.)  
  
Nash: They found an abnormality on the left side of my brain.  
  
( Scott felt numb.)  
  
Hall: Do they know what?  
  
Nash: Tomorrow I have to have another MRI.  
  
Hall: Oh  
  
Nash: It could be anything  
  
( Scott knew he was terrified of what it could be.)  
  
Hall: It might be nothing.  
  
( Kevin looked at him.)  
  
Nash: It might be cancer.  
  
Hall: It`s times like this I wish I could drink.  
  
Nash: No you don`t.  
  
Hall: You`ll be okay.  
  
( He got up and hugged him.)  
  
Hall: I won`t let anything hurt you.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
( Hall had a feeling deep down inside that this thing is far more serious.)  
( Nash had nightmares that night about the 2nd MRI he needed.)  
( The next morning.)  
( Nash got up early.)  
Hall: Your going to be fine.  
  
Nash: You`ve faced this kind of serious thing before.  
  
( Scott gave him a nod.)  
  
Hall: Various drink and drug related incidents.  
  
Nash: Your far more brave than me.  
  
Hall: You`d better go.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
( He watched him go.)  
( Kevin had the 2nd MRI.)  
( Scott waited outside the room.)  
( Inside the office of the doctor.)  
( He showed Kevin the images of his brain and showed him the shadow.)  
( Scott is still waiting when Kevin came out.)  
  
Hall: How did it go?  
  
( Kevin felt scared.)  
  
Nash: They found a shadow.  
  
( Scott felt devastated.)  
  
Hall: How big?  
  
Nash: Pretty big.  
  
( Kevin suddenly started crying.)  
  
Nash: I`m going to die!  
  
( Scott hugged him as he sobbed.)  
  
Hall: I`m going to look after you Kevin, I promise.  
  
( They stood there for a few minutes, the only sound is Kevin sobbing.)  
( They sat in the car in silence.)  
Hall: What are they going to do?  
  
Nash: I need something called a biopsy.  
  
( Scott sighed.)  
  
Hall: They need to take a tissue sample so they can grade it and name it.  
  
( Kevin turned and stared at him in horror.)  
  
Nash: They want to name it? What the hell for?  
  
Hall: Grading and naming is important Kevin.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: Tumors are graded 1 to 4, 4 being the most aggressive.  
  
Nash: What do you think it is?  
  
Hall: I just have a degree in pre med I ain`t an expert on tumors.  
  
Nash: But what do the gradings mean?  
  
Hall: 1 is easy to treat and life expectancy is very good, but grade 4 is the most lethal and kills quickly.  
  
Nash: I can`t deal with this.  
  
( He started to cry.)  
  
Hall: Your not going to die.  
  
Nash: You don`t know that!  
  
Hall: No I don`t know that, but I know you won`t let it destroy you.  
  
( He held his hand and watched him cry.)  
( Kevin had been told it might be a glioma.)  
( Scott started to panic, what if the tumor is a grade 4? How would Kevin cope?)  
( Scott researched what would happen during a biopsy so he could help Kevin understand.)  
( In 1 week he`d have the biopsy.)  
  
Hall: They`ll cut into your skull and reach your brain and remove a small tissue sample.  
  
( Kevin wasn`t listening.)  
  
Nash: Fine, whatever.  
  
Hall: How do you feel?  
  
( Kevin slowly turned to look at him.)  
  
Nash: Scared, terrified.  
  
Hall: It`s natural to feel like that after hearing news you have something in your head.  
  
( Kevin got angry.)  
  
Nash: Why is this happening to me?! What have I done in life to deserve this?  
  
Hall: Nothing, this just happened.  
  
Nash: Did I do something wrong in life to get this?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Why would God do this?  
  
Hall: Don`t blame him.  
  
Nash: Oh excuse me did I offend Mr Christian?  
  
( Scott got mad and stood up.)  
  
Hall: Don`t you dare try and blame God for this! He didn`t do this nature did!  
  
Nash: Sit down.  
  
Hall: Don`t tell me to sit down! You can`t just insult God like that and expect me to stay calm!  
  
( Kevin looked away, he didn`t mean to upset him.)  
  
Hall: I`m going out, when I get back you better apologize.  
  
( He stormed out and left Kevin alone.)  
( A few hours later.)  
( Scott returned to the room and he found Kevin lying on the bed asleep, he felt bad about getting mad at him.)  
  
Hall: I didn`t mean to get mad at you.  
  
( He walked closer to the bed and bent over him.)  
  
Hall: Your going to go through hell in the next few months.  
  
( He sat on the bed next to him and started crying himself, he`s going to lose Kevin soon, he knew. 


End file.
